wowwikifandomcom_el-20200216-history
Quartermaster
In World of Warcraft The term quartermaster has a number of meanings in World of Warcraft. Cloth quartermasters Each racial capital has one or two cloth quartermasters which accept stacks of cloth and award reputation with the racial factions. * * * * * * * * * * Faction quartermasters Various factions offer items usable only by characters who have sufficient reputation with the faction. Classic * * * *Bloodsail Buccaneers (none) *Brood of Nozdormu (none) * * * *Gelkis Clan Centaur (none) *Hydraxian Waterlords (none) *Magram Clan Centaur (none) *Ravenholdt (none) *Shen'dralar (none) * * (Timbermaw Hold) * (Tranquillien) * (Zandalar Tribe) Horde Race and city * (Darkspear Trolls) * (Orgrimmar) * (Thunder Bluff) * (Undercity) * (Silvermoon City) * (Darkspear Trolls) * (Orgrimmar) * (Thunder Bluff) * (Undercity) * (Silvermoon City) * (Darkspear Trolls) * (Orgrimmar) * (Thunder Bluff) * (Undercity) * (Silvermoon City) Horde Expedition * (The Hand of Vengeance) * (The Hand of Vengeance) * (The Sunreavers) * (The Sunreavers) *The Taunka (none) * (Warsong Offensive) * (Warsong Offensive) * (Warsong Offensive) * (Warsong Offensive) Forces * * (Warsong Outriders) * (Frostwolf Clan) * (Frostwolf Clan) * (Frostwolf Clan) Alliance Race and city * (Darnassus) * (Gnomeregan Exiles) * (Ironforge) * (Stormwind) * (Exodar) * (Darnassus) * (Gnomeregan Exiles) * (Ironforge) * (Stormwind) * (Stormwind) * (Stormwind) * (Exodar) * * * * * Alliance Vanguard *Explorers' League (none) *The Frostborn (none) * (The Silver Covenant) * (The Silver Covenant) * (Valiance Expedition) * (Valiance Expedition) * (Valiance Expedition) * (Valiance Expedition) * (Valiance Expedition) Forces * * (Silverwing Sentinels) * (Stormpike Guard) * (Stormpike Guard) Shattrath City * * (Sha'tari Skyguard) * (Shattered Sun Offensive) * (Shattered Sun Offensive) * (Shattered Sun Offensive) * * (Sha'tar) * * * * (Aldor) * (Aldor * (Aldor) * * (Scryers) * (Scryers) * (Scryers) * (Scryers) * (Scryers) Sholazar Basin * (Frenzyheart Tribe) * Steamwheedle Cartel *Booty Bay (none) *Everlook (none) *Gadgetzan (none) *Ratchet (none) The Burning Crusade * * * * * * (Netherwing) * * * * * * * (Consortium) * (The Scale of the Sands) * * (The Scale of the Sands) * (The Violet Eye) * (The Violet Eye) * (The Violet Eye) Wrath of the Lich King * * * * * (Knights of the Ebon Blade) * * Other *Syndicate (none) * (Wintersaber Trainers) PvP quartermasters PvP quartermasters offer items in exchange for honor points and tokens. Take note that this listing is not complete. World PvP Hellfire Peninsula/Zangarmarsh The following vendors take tokens as currency. * * * * Terrokar Forest The following vendors take tokens as currency. * * Nagrand The following vendors take s and s as currency. * * * * Battlegrounds Warsong Gulch The following vendors take tokens as currency. * * * * * * Arathi Basin The following vendors take tokens as currency. * * * * * * Alterac Valley The following vendors take tokens as currency. * * * * * * Eye of the Storm The following vendors take tokens as currency. * * Strand of the Ancients Strand of the Ancients is associated with the token. It currently does not have any associated quartermasters. Arena The following vendors may take only Arena Points or it may be a mix of battleground tokens and honor points. Just honor These vendors require only honor to purchase their wares. * * * * Miscellaneous quartermasters Additionally, there are a few mobs and vendors with "quartermaster" in their name simply as a matter of flavor. * * * * * * * (quest giver) * * * (non-interactive) * (Scarshield Quartermaster|Scarshield Legion}} [[es:Quartermaster Κατηγορία:Game terms Κατηγορία:NPC titles Κατηγορία:Vendors